


Mr. Watson

by ConfusedCyndaquil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedCyndaquil/pseuds/ConfusedCyndaquil
Summary: Three scenes intended to be read as the start of a tv series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post (http://byjovewhataspend.tumblr.com/post/156262860103/imagine-there-is-a-sherlock-miniseries-new-actors) by tumblr user byjovewhataspend, with permission of course!  
> Just a little script of three scenes!

** Mr. Watson **

 

**INT. NEIGHBOURS’ HOUSE DAYTIME**  
We see the inside of an apartment, a moderately messy living room with a sofa and a table that’s suspiciously clutter free. On the table we see a small collection of items, marked with post-its that say ‘Evidence A’, ‘Evidence B’, and so on. We understand that an investigation is underway. On one end of the sofa sits a small child, maybe five or six years old, and on the other end is the child’s father. A man, SHERLOCK, sits on a stool in front of the child and speaks to them with a soft, compassionate voice.

SHERLOCK  
[...] you see? That’s why your brother simply couldn’t have stolen the rabbit. Go check the cellar, bring your dad if you’re scared.

 

THE CHILD nods sagely, despite their face being red and puffy from crying. They stand up and takes their father’s hand, starts pulling him towards the cellar door with great impatience. THE FATHER smiles bemused, but doesn’t move an inch.

FATHER  
Now, sweetie, what do we say?

CHILD  
(increasingly impatient, but thankful)  
Thank you, Mr. Watson! 

THE CHILD and their FATHER disappear down into the cellar, the corner of SHERLOCK’s mouth turns up in a fond smile. We follow him out through the door.

 

**EXT. BAKER STREET DAYTIME**  
SHERLOCK walks from the neighbours’ house at 223 Baker Street till 221B. It’s overcast. SHERLOCK hums Tchaikovsky’s Waltz of Flowers. 

 

**CUT TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET**  
SHERLOCK sits in the sofa, newspaper in hand, reading the complaints and corrections. A short, blond man, JOHN, comes in. We see his simple gold wedding band as he takes off her jacket and sits down in SHERLOCK’s lap. SHERLOCK drops the newspaper on the floor with his right hand and puts his left around his husband, giving us a clear shot of his matching wedding band.

JOHN  
How did it go? Did you solve it?

He punctuates his questions with little, happy kisses.

SHERLOCK  
(smiling like the cat with the cream)  
Elementary, my dear Watson.  
He pushes at JOHN with his entire face, like a cat begging for pets.  
How was your day? Had a good time at the surgery?

JOHN  
It was a bloody mess this morning, but once it finally calmed down I got to take off early, so I’m not complaining.

SHERLOCK’s phone vibrates against the coffee table. JOHN picks it up and reads the text.

JOHN  
Lestrade wants our help with a murder, says you’ll find it interesting.

They get up and get ready to leave. The game is on.


End file.
